


I've Found In You An Endless Love

by orphan_account



Series: Endless Love [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Emma and Will aren't married, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Or together, Takes Place During Season Three, Teacher-Student Relationship, They're barely even friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during season three of Glee</p><p>"You mean the world to me. Oh, I know, I know I've found in you my endless love."</p><p>A new girl at WMHS is about to set the place ablaze with feelings, and has a destiny to save the Glee Club. But only if she accepts who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Places, New Friends

Sammy Sawyer walked into William McKinley High School for her first day at her new school. She wasn’t really looking forward to it either, to be completely honest. This was her first time ever transferring schools, and she was rather nervous about the whole experience.

Sammy couldn’t be sure if anyone here would like her. Or if she really wanted anyone to like her. Knowing her luck, everyone here would think she was odd or crazy or something like that. Or even worse, they would find about what happened at home, and they would laugh at her for it. That had never happened before, but she didn’t want to risk it.

As she walked down the halls, Sammy pulled her headphones over her ears, cranking up her iPhone. Perhaps if she kept her head down, and stayed immersed in her music, then no one would bother annoying her.

She took a look at her schedule, and let out a sigh. According to her schedule, she had locker number 531, but she had no idea where that would be located. She tried remembering from the tour she’d received earlier in the week, but the entire place was so much more confusing when it was full of students.

Sammy had just accepted the fact that she was going to be late for her first hour class when a pale-skinned boy wearing what looked like a very expensive outfit approached her, and tapped his ears. Sammy raised her eyebrows, but nevertheless, took her headphones, and slipped them around her neck.

“Hello there,” the boy said, smiling. “You look lost.” His voice was a little high for a boy, which made her question her first assessment that he was indeed a guy. However, he did have a bit of a rough patch in his voice that made her sure that he was in fact, a he.

“I am,” Sammy admitted. At least this guy didn’t seem rude at all. Perhaps he would be nice enough to help her with finding her locker. “I’m new here, and I can’t remember where my locker’s located.”

“What’s your number?” the boy asked.

“Five-three-one,” Sammy responded.

“That’s only a few down from mine,” the boy said, smiling even more. “The name is Kurt Hummel.”

“Sammy Sawyer,” Sammy said, taking Kurt’s hand. They shook hands, and the seventeen-year-old girl couldn’t help but feeling relieved

"Nice to meet you, Sammy. So, what do you have first hour?”

Sammy looked down at her schedule, and back at Kurt. “Apparently I have first hour Spanish IV with Mr. Schuester.”

Kurt’s face lit up at that. “Great! I do too! Here, let me show you the way to your locker, Miss Sawyer.” Sammy couldn’t help but laughing at him as he linked their elbows together, and lead her through the school, until they reached locker number 531.

“Here ya go,” Kurt replied, smiling. “If you wait for me, I’ll be kind to show you where Mr. Schue’s class is.” He bumped his shoulder playfully against Sammy’s, and she laughed.

She opened her locker up, hung her backpack up, and took off her coat, hanging that up as well. Then she turned to Kurt, who was fixing a picture in his locker of a boy with dark hair that was gelled up. Below the picture was the word ‘courage’ which was written with magazine letters. The brown-haired boy then grabbed a couple different textbooks, and closed his locker. He then turned back to Sammy, and grinned.

“Let’s go,” he said, and once again, they linked arms together. Kurt dragged Sammy throughout the school, going to what seemed like the complete opposite side of the building. On the way, she had time to think about what was going on.

She liked Kurt, he seemed like a cool guy. She had a nagging suspicion that he might be gay, but didn’t want to say anything in case she was wrong. She knew how annoying it could be, having something assumed of you, just because you dressed a certain way or acted a certain way. She couldn’t count on both hands how many times someone assumed she was a lesbian, just because she happened to dress in graphic t-shirts, hoodies, and loose-fitting sweat pants, shorts, or jeans. Apparently you had to wear clothes out of your gender-appropriate section in order to be straight, which was absurd.

But even if Kurt was gay, Sammy wouldn’t mind. She was a huge supporter of the LGBT community, so it wouldn’t particularly bug her.

“Where’d you go before McKinley?” Kurt asked, breaking Sammy out of her thoughts.

“Just a small town in Wisconsin,” she responded, grimacing when she thought of the place. It wasn’t really the best place to of gone to school. All the kids there had been jerks to her, and she’d had no friends at all. The only thing she had was her music, and of course her Disney. Disney had been her life since she’d been little. Most of the songs on her iPhone were from Disney movies such as Tangled, Hercules, and Treasure Planet.

“Mmmm,” Kurt replied. “Well, this is Mr. Schue’s classroom.”

“Why do you call him that?” Sammy asked, curious.

“What, Mr. Schue?” Kurt inquired. “Not everyone does, it’s mainly the ones of us who’re in Glee Club, which he coaches.”

“Glee Club?” She’d never heard that phrase before, although that could’ve been because she’d never been in a club before.

“It’s like show choir,” Kurt responded, smiling, then he grimaced a bit. “Although, we’re a little short on members right now.” He let out a sigh.

“What do you mean? I thought a lot of teenagers have a dream of singing?”

“Not here, apparently. Or they do, and they’re just afraid of all the bullying that could happen if they join Glee Club, which isn’t very popular. We’re the lowest of the low. Joining Glee Club means social suicide.”

“Then why don’t you quit?”  
  
He looked at her with his bluish-grey eyes, and smiled faintly. “Because performing makes me feel this euphoric feeling that I don’t get doing anything else. When I’m up there, on that stage singing, I feel as though I can conquer the world. Performing is what I love, and I won’t give up my lifetime dream for four years of happiness. Especially when those four years won’t mean much to me ten years down the road. “  
  
The fact that Kurt could speak about something as simple as a high school club with that much passion surprised Sammy. She almost wished she could speak about something as he had about Glee Club, but then again that would actually mean joining a club. Or finding something she was good at, which was difficult. And, with her trying to pass school, she simply didn’t have enough time. And then, there was simply her mother. There was no way in hell that she’d let her daughter join a club.  
  
“Is that’s why you’re so short members? I mean, because it’s apparently social suicide?”  
  
“That,” Kurt responded, “and the fact that we’ve recently lost a lot of our members. Sam was transferred to a different school because his father got a different job. Lauren and Puck broke up, so she left. And then, more recently, Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany quit because Mr. Schue wasn’t spreading solos equally amongst the group. And they’ve joined up with Ms. Corcoran’s new Glee Club, the Troubletones.”  
  
“Wait, wait, wait,” Sammy interjected. “You’ve hurt my brain. How many members do you need to compete?”  
  
“Twelve.” Kurt looked thoughtful for a second. “We only have ten right now.”  
  
“How hard could it be to find two more members though?” Sammy really didn’t get why this was such a big deal. Couldn’t they just find someone who’d be able to sing just for the competitions?  
  
“No one joins Glee Club. As I said, it’s just social suicide.” He looked at Sammy with a hopeful look on his face. “Unless, you want to? I know, I may’ve just ruined any chances at persuading you, but in there, we’re like a family. We all care for each other. And you get to sing your heart out!”  
  
Sammy held her hands up. “Sorry, I’m not interested. It sounds cool and all, but I’ve never once sung in front of a crowd of people, and in all honesty, I don’t plan on starting.”  
  
Kurt chuckled. “It’s alright. It was worth the shot. Anyways, perhaps we should go inside the room so we aren’t late.” He gestured inside the class, and Sammy couldn’t help but smiling. They walked inside the room, which was basically empty except for a couple of students, and who Sammy could only presume was Mr. Schuester.  
  
He had light brownish hair that could also pass for a dark blonde, which was curled. There really wasn’t much else that Sammy could make out about him, as he was writing on the whiteboard.  
  
Kurt went to sit down by a Latina girl in a cheerleading outfit, and Sammy let out a sigh. She walked up to the teacher, and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hello?” she asked, making him turn on the spot.  
  
She almost melted on the spot when she saw his liquid green eyes. His face widened into a smile, causing her heart to race fast. She mentally scolded herself.  
  
_Stop it, Sammy. He’s a teacher! And you don’t even know him. He’s just a pretty face._  
  
“You must be the new girl. Samantha Sawyer, right?”  
  
“That’s me. But, you can call me Sammy. I actually kind of prefer it.”

He smiled even wider. “Well, welcome to William McKinley High, Sammy. How about you sit by Kurt, and I’ll get you a textbook.” He pointed to where Kurt and the Latina girl were sitting, and Sammy nodded her head. She walked back to Kurt, and sat down next to him.  
  
“Sammy, this is Santana,” Kurt said, pointing to the Latina. “She’s part of the Troubletones.”  
  
“Hello,” Sammy said, smiling.  
  
Santana glared at her. “Is she joining New Directions?” She looked at Kurt at her question.  
  
“Nope. She has no interest in singing. That doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, right? I mean, you may not be part of the New Directions anymore, but we don’t have to let this split us up. I thought we were friends.”  
  
“Listen Hummel, I’m part of the Troubletones now. I can’t be bothered to talk to you New Directions members.” And with that, she turned back to her textbook.  
  
“Sorry about that,” Kurt whispered to Sammy. “Santana can be a little...harsh at points, but she normally means well. I think she’s taking this Troubletones versus New Directions thing a little too seriously.”  
  
“It’s alright. I feel more sorry for you,” Sammy whispered back. And it was the truth. If Santana and Kurt were friends, and this was what Glee Club did to friends, then she was glad she wasn’t joining Glee. It didn’t matter if they had fun, because she knew that losing friends would be worse.  
  
That, and she didn’t particularly want to sing in front of anyone. Not now, not ever. And she just wasn’t going to changer her mind.


	2. The World's Still Revolving, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt, still blushing, untangled himself from Blaine, and said, “So, Blaine, Sammy here likes Michael Jackson.”
> 
> “Wait, what?” Blaine asked, and then turned back to Sammy, his eyes wide. “Is he being serious?”
> 
> “The world’s still revolving, right?” Sammy asked, and when both boys looked at her a little blankly, she sighed. “That’s how I say yes.”

The next day, Sammy and Kurt met by the entrance to the school. Kurt had offered to walk with Sammy to their lockers again, and although she knew it was probably just because he figured she still hadn’t mastered how to get from the entryway of the school to her locker, she was happy about it. It was nice to have a friend who was so willing to look out for her. Actually, it was nice to have a friend in general.

When Kurt appeared, Sammy had been standing there for about ten minutes already, and had her headphones on. Kurt had been the only friend she’d made so far, which was alright with her. She was listening to her non-Disney playlist for once, which didn’t happen very often, if she was being honest. She was humming the song quietly, when Kurt snuck up on her.

She’d turn her iPhone up to full volume (screw it if it ruined her hearing, she’d rather do that than kill her ears with some of the crap that she figured was happening around her), so she didn’t hear what Kurt had said when he’d snuck up on her, and scared her silly by putting his hands on her ribcage. She only knew he’d said something due to the fact that even on full volume, she could still hear some of the buzz that was happening around her. And it was hard to miss Kurt’s slightly-higher pitched voice.

She lowered her headphones onto her shoulders, and looked at Kurt, who was smirking from his position behind her.

“I’m sorry,” she replied, “what did you say?”

Kurt laughed. “I just asked what music you’re listening to. I seem to find you buried in those headphones more than anything else.”

Sammy couldn’t help but laughing as well. The fact that Kurt even bothered to know about her musical taste was nice.

“It’s just my Michael Jackson playlist. I have only a few of his songs on my phone, because I can only download so many every couple of weeks, but the ones I do have, I love to death.”

Kurt looked happy with Sammy’s confession. “You’re a Michael fan too? What’s your favorite song by him?”

Sammy wasn’t sure whether she should be surprised or elated because of the fact that Kurt liked Michael Jackson. She decided to go with elated. “Definitely Man in the Mirror.”

He smiled. “That’s great!” His face then went downcast for a second.

“What’s wrong?” Sammy wondered.

“It’s just, Sectionals is this weekend and now we’re down one less member because Rachel got suspended for the week for stuffing the ballot box at the senior class president election.”

Sammy had no idea what to even say to that last part, so she just said, “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Kurt grumbled, “and I get why she did it and all, but it was really stupid still. But, now we’re short our star for Sectionals and we need three more members and it’s ridiculous! And now Finn and Rachel left for someplace, and I don’t know where they went, but they said they’d be back by Glee practice, but the main thing is that they’re missing now, and we can’t be sure that they’ll be back! And god-be-dammit, we’re already missing our starring female, we can’t lose our starring male during practice!”

Sammy couldn’t help but staring at him during the entire rant, and then she laughed. Kurt looked at her like she was insane, but she didn’t care. Kurt just looked silly as he ranted, with his face twisted into a scowl that just didn’t belong on his face.

Kurt was cute, in that little-brother-you’ve-never-had kind of way. And she had to admit, he was dressed impeccably. He seemed to dress like this always. He had eyes that shifted from blue to grey almost as though they couldn’t make up their minds on what color they should be. It was clear he took the time to style his hair every morning. He was adorable. But definitely not Sammy’s type.

“What are you laughing at?” Kurt demanded. “This is serious! It’s our last chance to go to Nationals, and win! Well, at least most of the Glee Club, because a lot of us graduate this year.”

“No, I’m not laughing at that,” Sammy said quickly. “I’m laughing at you, silly. You’re just being a dork.”

“Why? Because I’m being passionate about a club that means the world to me?”

“No. It’s because you’re the type of person who shouldn’t be angry about anything. Your face looks ridiculous.”

He answered by scowling at Sammy, which just made her laugh more. She couldn’t help it. She did warn him that he couldn’t be taken seriously when he was angry. It wasn’t her fault that he ignored her advice.

“Anyways,” Kurt said, after a few minutes of being laughed at. “We’re going to take a detour on our way to Mr. Schue’s class. I promised my boyfriend that I’d introduce the two of you, because apparently I can’t stop talking about you. And, honestly, I only mentioned you a couple of times. One of those was to mention that you were extremely weird in Spanish yesterday. You basically ignored me and couldn’t stop staring at Mr. Schue.”

Sammy felt herself blush. And the sad thing was that she couldn’t even deny that she’d been staring at Mr. Schuester. Well, she could, but then she’d be lying. It wasn’t really like she could help it either. First, he was her teacher. She kind of needed to stare at him to understand some of the things he was saying. Second, he was hot. She’d promised herself she wouldn’t get too attached to the guy, because he was her teacher and had to be about ten years, if not more, older than her. She knew nothing between them would ever work out. Anyways, he was probably married. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the view, right?

Instead, she focused the conversation on another part of what Kurt had just said. “You have a boyfriend?”

“Of course,” Kurt chuckled. “He’s a very sweet guy, and I think you’ll like him. Especially if you like Michael. Blaine can be a bit...obsessed with the guy.” He let out another chuckle. “But, let’s go drop our stuff off at our lockers so we can get going to meet the guy.”

They walked through the school, keeping rather silent, until they got to their lockers. Sammy noticed Kurt unlocking their arms when they got into sighting-distance of their lockers. She couldn’t understand why though. She looked at her friend, and saw that his eyes had gone wide with shock.

“You alright, Kurt?” she asked.

Of course he ignored her. To be fair, she would’ve ignored herself too. But she hadn’t expected Kurt to walk up to the girl who was at the locker between Sammy’s and Kurt’s. The girl didn’t look like much. She had straight brown hair, was rather short, and was wearing what seemed to be a reindeer sweater (Sammy had to double blink a couple times though to make sure it was a reindeer sweater because what self-respecting tenager wore that to high school?).

“Rachel?” Kurt asked, and it clicked into Sammy’s mind. This was the Rachel from the Glee Club, the one who’d been suspended for stuffing the school-presidential ballot boxes. Sammy couldn’t help but laughing. She could see this girl stuffing the ballot boxes, and it was just all too hilarious to not laugh at.

Rachel turned to look at her. “You think something’s funny?” She was glaring, which also made Sammy laugh a bit.

“Yeah,” Sammy replied, at the same time Kurt put his hands up to warn her not to go any further. Sammy figured she should listen to the boy, after all, he was her only friend.  

“And who are you, exactly?” Rachel demanded.

“Rachel,” Kurt said, cautiously. “This is Sammy. She’s new here, and she’s my friend.” His face then settled into a frown, which still looked kind of silly on him, but Sammy managed to hold back the laugh. “I thought you were suspended,” Kurt accused.

“I am,” Rachel sighed. “But, I’m allowed on school grounds so I can get my homework for the day. So, before Principal Figgins or someone catches me just standing around, I have to get going. It was nice seeing you again Kurt.” She gave Sammy a reproachful look, and then turned back to Kurt. “I hope she can sing.” With that, she walked away, leaving Sammy slightly confused.

“What’s she talking about?” Sammy asked Kurt.

“I don’t know,” Kurt responded, running his hand through his hair. “I think she assumes that you’re joining New Directions.” He must’ve seen the look on Sammy’s face, because he quickly added, “Not that I expect you to! You can join New Directions if you want to, but you don’t have to.”

Sammy laughed. “Alright, Hummel. Let’s get going to meet your boyfriend.”

Kurt laughed with Sammy, and she decided she liked his laughter. It was clear, and slightly lower than his actual voice was, but still higher than a guy normally sounded. It was alright with her though, because he was a great guy, and she didn’t care what kind of person he was into, or if he sounded like he’d previously been sucking on helium, because he was her friend. Her very first friend, and that meant something to her.

They grabbed their stuff from their lockers, and as Sammy absentmindedly watched Kurt grab his Spanish textbook, and a few other ones, she wondered if the picture of the boy in his locker was his boyfriend. What had been the name he’d mentioned? Blaine? That sounded like a nice name. She also wondered why he was wearing what looked to be a private school uniform in the picture. Had he gone to a private school? Or was this a totally different person?

Perhaps she shouldn’t of been so curious, but she couldn’t help it. Kurt was her first friend since elementary school (and really, those didn’t count because they all started being mean to her as soon as they hit middle school) and she just wanted to know everything about him. But, she bit her tongue from asking, because she also didn’t want to scare him off. She had to make sure she did this friend thing right.

Once they had their things, Kurt lead Sammy through the school, although it wasn’t nearly as bad as yesterday when they headed to the Spanish class. She still couldn’t figure out why someone would be willing to give her a first hour class that was so far away from her locker. Although, she wasn’t complaining, because it meant she could spend more time with Kurt.

They stopped at a locker where a boy with gelled hair was rummaging through the locker. He sure looked like the guy in the photo in Kurt’s locker, so perhaps he was.

“Hey, Blaine,” Kurt said, smiling.

The guy looked up, and his face stretched into a smile. He had warm hazel eyes, and Sammy could totally see why Kurt would want to date him. He was kind of adorable anyways.

“Kurt!” he exclaimed, giving him a hug. “And this must be Sammy,” he said, once he broke the hug. He looked at Sammy, still smiling.

“Hello,” Sammy responded, smiling impishly. “You must be Blaine?”

“Blaine Anderson to be exact.” He laughed and held out his hand. Sammy took it, and they shook, even though she didn’t get what was so funny.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Sammy told him. “So, you’re dating Kurt?”

Blaine slung his arm around Kurt’s shoulder, causing the taller boy to blush a bit. “He’s the only guy in the world for me.” He kissed Kurt’s cheek, which Sammy found adorable.

Kurt, still blushing, untangled himself from Blaine, and said, “So, Blaine, Sammy here likes Michael Jackson.”

“Wait, what?” Blaine asked, and then turned back to Sammy, his eyes wide. “Is he being serious?”

“The world’s still revolving, right?” Sammy asked, and when both boys looked at her a little blankly, she sighed. “That’s how I say yes.”

Blaine smiled even greater. “That’s amazing! MJ is one of my favorite artists! What’s your favorite song?”

“Man in the Mirror. You?”

“I like Wanna Be Startin’ Somethin’.”

“I’ve actually never heard of that one,” Sammy admitted. “I only have a few of his songs on my iPhone, but I love all the ones I do have.”

“Well, then I’m just going to have to share with you the wonders of his best song.”

At that moment, the warning bell that gave everyone five minutes to get to their first hour rang. Kurt looked at Sammy, smiling crookedly.

“Guess we should get going to Spanish. Wouldn’t want you to miss the chance to oggle at Mr. Schue.”

Sammy could feel herself blush again, even though she knew Kurt was only teasing. She wasn’t going to oggle at Mr. Schuester. She _wasn’t._

 


	3. Lend My Star Quality - Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm here to get something to drink before the competition," Rachel replied. She took another look at Sammy, her brown eyes going wide. "Wait, aren't you Kurt's new friend? I thought you were part of the New Directions."
> 
> "Nah. I'm not much for singing on stage," Sammy replied, sitting down next to Rachel. "You going to watch them perform at Sectionals?"
> 
> Rachel smiled. "Of course. I mean, I can't be up there to lend my star quality because of this stupid suspension, but I can be in the audience lending my support."
> 
> Sammy smiled, even though she had no idea how to take the whole "lend my star quality" thing Rachel had just said.

Alright, Sammy ogled Mr. Schuester. But it totally wasn't her fault! It wasn't her fault that the Spanish teacher was so cute! Anyways, it wasn't like she was in love with him or something, so there really wasn't anything wrong with her staring at him for most of Spanish.

That whole week was one of Sammy's best weeks of her life. Well, at least at school. She'd hang with Kurt and Blaine before school started, and during Spanish, she either spent all the time watching Mr. Schuester, or whispering to Kurt. On her third day at McKinley, Kurt invited her to sit with the Glee Club during lunch. At first, she'd been hesitant, but Kurt had insistent that she'd do it, so in the end, she consented. It turned out that most of the Glee Club was pretty cool.

They were all so diverse too, and it was interesting that they could be friends. Besides Blaine and Kurt, there was Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman (who apparently preferred the name Puck), and Kurt's step-brother, Finn Hudson, who were all on the football team. Apparently Quinn Fabray  _had_ been on the McKinley cheerleading squad, although she wasn't now. Kurt had warned her not to speak about that though. Sam Evans had been a homeless guy who'd moved away (Sammy actually remembered Kurt telling her about that), but Finn and Rachel had hunted him down and convinced his parents to let him come back to McKinley to be part of the Glee Club. Then there was Rory Flanagan, the new Irish foreign exchange student, and Artie Abrams, who was in a wheelchair. Finally, was Tina Cohen-Chang. She had apparently been Goth for two years, but now, Sammy couldn't be sure what she was. She seemed like she might be a little shy though. And, as Finn had pointed out during Sammy's first lunch with the group, there had at one point had Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, both on the cheerleading squad, and Mercedes Jones who was all full of sass before they'd been driven away by the lack of solo-sharing. And, as no one would let her forget, their was also Rachel Berry, leader of the entire group, who was unable to perform during Sectionals due to her getting suspended.

Sammy felt bad for the New Directions. They wanted desperately to win Sectionals, as they had never even won Nationals, and there was a chance they weren't even going to be able to compete in the competition because they didn't have the minimum members to perform. The Friday before the Sectionals, Kurt and her were hanging out at the Lima Bean, which was a pretty cheesy café, but it was one of the only places they could hang out.

"You're coming to Sectionals tomorrow, right?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know-" Sammy started, not sure how her mother would like it if she left the house during the weekend just to see some Glee Club Sectionals that really didn't concern her much.

"C'mon," Kurt pleaded, pulling a puppy-dog face that shouldn't of worked on someone his age, but it did. "Please? I just want you to see how amazing we are,  _and_ I get a solo! Can't you pleeeease come?"

He sounded absolutely pathetic, but Sammy couldn't help but smile. "Do you guys even have enough members? I thought you were short a few."

"Two still, now that Rachel and Finn brought back Sam, and Rachel got suspended 'til the end of Sectionals. It's alright though, we've recruited a couple of the band members to just sing backup and dance in the background. So, won't you pretty-pretty- _pretty_ please come? Mr. Schue'll be there. I'm sure you can find a way to sit next to him, or right behind him and stare at him during the other groups' performances. So long as you actually watch during our set."

Sammy blushed, as she tend to do whenever Kurt teased her about her constant staring at the Spanish teacher. "For the last time, I don't spend all my time staring at Mr. Schuester. And, fine, I'll come. It sounds like it might be fun."

Kurt laughed. "I'm going to just pretend that you're coming because you're my friend, and not because you totally have a thing for Mr. Schue, and I just bribed you into coming by promising you that you could stare at him."

"I don't have a thing for Mr. Schuester!" Sammy defended herself.

"Sure you don't," Kurt said in a tone that suggested that he very well believed she did.

Sammy sighed. "Fine. Think what you want. I can't really stop you from it."

Kurt looked smug, as though that proved the whole thing. And alright, so maybe Sammy  _did_ have a thing for Mr. Schuester, but it wasn't anything huge. And, she totally knew that it was never going to amount to anything. She barely knew the guy. For all she knew, he could be an absolute asshole outside of school. She just thought he looked relatively cute, and in all honesty, that was all it was. So she liked staring at him during Spanish. So, sue her.

"So, what time does Sectionals start?" she asks, changing the subject.

"It'll be starting around 1PM tomorrow. If you want to sit by Mr. Schue, I'd say come a bit early so you can get a decent seat. I could ask him to save you a seat, if you'd prefer?"

Sammy blushed again. "Nah, I'll just show up an hour early. Would I be able to come back by you and everyone else? Like, to wish you luck?"

"I don't see why not," Kurt said, smiling.

"Great!" Sammy exclaimed.

\----

The next day, Sammy made sure to get up early. She left her house about 9:30, because she knew her mother would be awake by ten, and considering how her mother had absolutely no idea what she was up to, she had to sneak out before then.

She didn't have to particularly worry about getting to the school  _too_ early, as it was an hour and a half to two hours walk to the school. So, that would mean she'd be showing up at 11:00, which was actually two hours before Sectionals happened. She figured she could stop at the Lima Bean and get her some coffee to drink while she waited for it to be a decent time for her to actually show up at McKinley.

By the time she got to the Lima Bean though, she was a little sweaty, so she went into the bathroom, and changed into her spare long-sleeved t-shirt she brought with. Then she went back out, and ordered her usual drink. While she was looking for a place to sit, she spotted a familiar girl.

"Rachel?" she asked, going to the brunette. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get something to drink before the competition," Rachel replied. She took another look at Sammy, her brown eyes going wide. "Wait, aren't you Kurt's new friend? I thought you were part of the New Directions."

"Nah. I'm not much for singing on stage," Sammy replied, sitting down next to Rachel. "You going to watch them perform at Sectionals?"

Rachel smiled. "Of course. I mean, I can't be up there to lend my star quality because of this stupid suspension, but I can be in the audience lending my support."

Sammy smiled, even though she had no idea how to take the whole "lend my star quality" thing Rachel had just said.

"You here to do the same thing?" Rachel asked. "I mean, you're Kurt's friend and all." She seemed a bit downcast at that, and Sammy wondered if Kurt and Rachel were friends, and if Rachel felt like Sammy was replacing her, although that idea seemed ridiculous in her mind, but who knew. She didn't really know anything about Rachel, except that apparently she had a  _really_ good voice, and that without her in Sectionals, it was going to be hard for the New Directions to win.

"Yeah, I mean Kurt asked me to come support him, and so I did." She blushed as she thought of the other reason Kurt had kind of bribed her to come, so she could spend time staring at Mr. Schuester.

"You're blushing," Rachel pointed out. "Wait, do you have some kind of weird crush on Kurt? Because he's like,  _extremely_ gay, and he has a boyfriend, and if you have some kind of freaky crush on him, then I think it's my obligation to tell him."

It took Sammy a few second to think through what Rachel was accusing her of, and then she started to laugh. "I'm sorry. But are you accusing me of having a crush on  _Kurt Hummel?_ " she asked. "I mean, he's cute and all, but he's  _totally_ not my type. Anyways, he seems happy enough with Blaine, and I wouldn't want to ruin it for him." That, and perhaps she totally had a thing for Mr. Schuester, although she felt no need to share that with Rachel.

Rachel seemed to smile. "Alright. I'll go ahead and believe you."

It was a few more minutes of awkward silence, in which Sammy honestly had no idea what to say to Rachel. It wasn't until Rachel spoke that the ice was officially broken.

"Your name is Sammy, right?"

"Yeah," Sammy replied, not sure where this was going.

"Well, Sammy," Rachel said, smiling, "why don't you want to join New Directions?"

Alright, well that wasn't where Sammy was expecting this conversation to go. "It's like I told you earlier. I'm not one for singing on a stage."

"But you  _can_ sing, right?"

"I don't know. I've never sang in front of someone before. I don't plan on starting on it either."

Rachel looked thoughtful for a bit. "Well, alright then. Just know that New Directions can always use new members. Just don't think about stealing the spotlight from me."

Sammy couldn't be sure if she should thank Rachel, or be upset with her. Actually, she couldn't really make heads or tails of the brunette. She seemed confusing, one moment friendly, and the next making some kind of snide remark about her stardom.

However, before Sammy could even come up with a comprehensive reply, Rachel looked at her phone, and jumped up, almost spilling her drink in the midst. "Hey, it's nearly noon! If we don't get to the school, we're going to miss our chance to go backstage and wish everyone luck, and get good seats!"

Sammy took a glance at her phone, and realized that it was a quarter to twelve, and that it was nearly a twenty minute talk to the school, especially with how tired she was already.

"Did you drive here?" Rachel asked.

"No," Sammy responded, "I don't drive. I walked here."

"Do you want me to give you a ride to the school? I mean, we're going to the same destination and everything."

"Sure," Sammy responded, jumping at the chance, although not certain if she wanted to stay in the same vehicle as Rachel. The brunette was really hard to get a read on. Sammy couldn't make heads or tails on her. Then again, perhaps if they hung out more, Sammy would get what made the girl tick.

"Great," Rachel said, smiling.

The two girls then left the café, and got into Rachel's vehicle. They made the drive to the school, which was basically silence. Rachel didn't offer anything new to say, so Sammy took her phone out of her pocket, and connected the headphones that were a permanent fixture around her neck to it. The next song on her playlist from when she'd walked to the Lima Bean was 'I'm Still Here' from Treasure Planet. She soon found herself singing along to the song.

 _I am a question to the world_  
_Not an answer to be heard  
_ _Or a moment that's held in your arms_

 _And what do you think you'd ever say_  
_I won't listen anyway  
_ _You don't know me  
_ _And I'll never be what you want me to be_

 Sammy found herself feeling self conscious, and she looked to the side to see Rachel gaping at her. She quickly slung her headphones back around her neck, and looked questionably at the other girl.

"What?"

"You have an incredible voice! Perhaps not as great as me, but you sing just as well, if not better, than most of the kids that are in Glee."

Sammy found herself blushing from the compliment. "Thanks, but I don't know. I'm not comfortable with singing in front of others."

"Alright," Rachel said, her brown eyes twinkling. "I have an idea. How about you watch Sectionals today, and watch how much fun they have up there. And then, when the New Directions wins, you can make up your mind on whether you want to join them."

Sammy thought about it for a second, and then sighed. "Alright. You've got yourself a deal, Berry."

Rachel sent her a smug smile, and Sammy couldn't help but laugh. Alright. So, perhaps it was okay that she couldn't completely read Rachel. She seemed decent enough. And perhaps Sammy had just made a new friend.


End file.
